unforgettable
by V3Yagami
Summary: Kalau masih saling mencintai, lalu kenapa harus berpisah? Dan kenapa saat itu aku menyetujuinya? Apakah aku terlalu egois? Saat itu… mungkin perasaan kita sedang tidak stabil, itulah kenapa aku menjawab 'baiklah". Kalau memang masih ada sedikit rasa cinta… maukah sekali lagi kau menerimaku?


Kalau masih saling mencintai, lalu kenapa harus berpisah?

Dan kenapa saat itu aku menyetujuinya?

Apakah aku terlalu egois?

Saat itu… mungkin perasaan kita sedang tidak stabil, itulah kenapa aku menjawab '_baiklah_".

Kalau memang masih ada sedikit rasa cinta… maukah sekali lagi kau menerimaku?

**.**

**.**

**Unforgettable **

**Naruto Belong Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated ****T**

**Genre : Romance**

**.**

**.**

Takdir memang selalu membawa kejutan, walaupun satu tahun telah terlewati, aku tidak dapat menghapus sosok dirimu. Sosokmu sangat berarti untukku, karena kau lah yang telah membawaku lari dari kegelapan. Senyumanmu yang ramah dan tulus lah yang tidak bisa membuatku berpaling pada gadis lain. Namamu yang sama seperti bunga musim semi membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku pada bunga tersebut, yang kini bermekaran di samping gedung sekolah.

"Melamun apa, _Teme_?"

"Bukan apa-apa."

Tanpa menoleh pada pada sosok yang bertanya padaku… aku tetap memandangi bunga-bunga Sakura dari tempat dudukku yang terletak tepat di samping jendela.

"Hhhh, pasti masih memikirkan Sakura-_chan_," pikiranku bereaksi padanya saat mulut bawelnya itu menyebut nama yang sangat kurindukan.

"Bisa kau diam, _Dobe_?"

"Kau mau sampai kapan begini terus? Kalau memang tidak mau putus seharusnya kau pertahankan dia dulu."

Itulah yang selalu ia ucapkan padaku apabila Naruto, laki-laki yang kuberi julukan _Dobe_ itu melihatku melamun.

"Itu tidak segampang yang kau pikir."

"Yasudah kalau kau memang mau terus-terusan terpuruk," ucap Naruto yang meninggalkanku.

Merasa jenuh setelah melewati pelajaran pertama, aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas yang dimana seluruh mata para wanita tertuju padaku. Jujur aku muak dengan itu, kalau aku yang dulu mungkin satu persatu sudah keberikan tatapan sinis. Aahhh, entah mengapa aku malah teringat ucapan gadis itu padaku, pertama kali aku melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis, dia malah berkata…

"_Kalau kau menatap orang begitu, nanti tidak ada yang mau berteman denganmu loh."_

Aku sangat ingat ekspresinya saat itu. Menatap lurus padaku tanpa takut kemudian meninggalkan senyuman ramahnya padaku. Satu-satunya dan pertama kali wanita yang berani menatap lurus ke arahku setelah mendiang ibuku. Wanita itu… Sakura Haruno. Kini takdir mempertemukanku lagi dengannya di sekolah ini. Hanya alasan untukku yang selalu pergi keluar kelas tidak menuju kantin melainkan menuju halaman belakang. Karena dengan begitu aku bisa melewati kelasnya dan melihatnya tertawa bersama teman-teman perempuannya.

Melihatnya tersenyum bahagia sudah merupakan kepuasan bagiku… tidak, aku bohong… aku tidak puas hanya dengan melihatnya tersenyum. Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku… sekali lagi. Apakah itu masih mungkin?

"Sasuke-_kun?_"

Langkahku terhenti.

Ini pasti mimpi.

Setelah setahun lebih aku tidak mendengar nada suara itu memanggil namaku, kenapa sekarang aku bisa merasa dia memanggilku? Aku pasti mengalami delusi.

"Hei, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Kini kepalaku menoleh, dan… yap! Sakura Haruno berdiri tepat di hadapanku sekarang.

"Hn?" ah! Kenapa hanya itu yang bisa aku keluarkan!

"Tentang festival nanti," ujarnya lembut… masih dengan senyuman yang paling kusuka, "Ini… tiket untuk café kelas kami."

Aku menerima dua lembar tiket… tunggu dulu, dua?

"Yang satu lagi tolong berikan pada Naruto yah."

Aku terdiam.

Naruto?

Ah… apa sekarang Sakura menyukai Naruto? Wajar saja sih, karena Naruto sangat ceria dan disukai banyak orang. Tidak sepertiku yang hanya bisa diam dan diam, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa terima kalau Sakura menyukai…

"Hinata meminta tolong padaku agar memberikan tiket ini padamu, kau kan sahabatnya… tolong berikan padanya ya."

Oke, aku bodoh. Sangat bodoh kalau aku berpikir Sakura menyukai Naruto. Itu tidak mungkin karena dulu Naruto lah yang membantu kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ternyata si wanita pemalu itu yang menyukai _Dobe_, syukurlah.

"Sudah yah."

"Ah, tunggu-" dan dengan jeniusnya, aku menahan tangan Sakura ketika dia akan kembali ke kelasnya. Jelas saja dia bingung atas tindakanku yang sangat brilian. Dan sekarang aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dan memang Sakura selalu mengerti apa yang kumau, dia menjawab, "Aku harus mendiskusikan untuk festival lusa. Pulang sekolah tunggu aku di depan yah."

Itulah kenapa aku sangat mencintainya. Aku mengangguk dan perlahan melepaskan genggamanku padanya.

.

.

Apa aku masih boleh berharap? Apakah harapan berpihak padaku? Dengan adanya aku di sini, menunggu kehadiran sosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang akan menemuiku sore ini. Apakah takdirku akan berubah?

"Sasuke-_kun_, menunggu lama?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, ah! Bodoh… kenapa aku tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata!

Bersyukur rumahku dan rumahnya satu arah, jadi kami bisa berbincang-bincang lumayan lama dari biasanya.

"Apa kabarmu?" tanya-nya dengan lembut.

"Baik, kamu?"

"Ya, aku juga baik. Sudah lama yah kita tidak ngobrol begini."

Ya, sudah lama sekali. Aku hampir gila karena terus menerus berharap agar bisa berbicara denganmu.

"Maaf tadi aku sedikit lama, aku harus menemui Sai dulu di ruang osis."

Sai?

Melihat ekspresiku yang bingung dan penasaran akan makhluk bernama Sai ini, Sakura menoleh dan tersenyum padaku, namun senyuman kali ini seolah ia senggan untuk memberi tahuku. Dan perasaanku kali ini sangat tidak enak, seakan ada sesuatu yang tertahan di tenggorokanku…

"Dia pacarku."

Benar saja!

Lalu… aku harus bagaimana sekarang?

"Apa… kau bahagia?"

Pertanyaan bodoh! Pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang akan membuatku kecewa.

"Ya, aku bahagia."

Bagus! Mungkin saat dulu Naruto mengatakan aku adalah laki-laki bodoh, saat ini aku harus mengakuinya. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, selalu saja seperti ini. Sama saat seperti dulu yang terjadi kesalah pahaman. Aku tidak bisa meluruskannya pada Sakura, hingga saat itu dia meminta putus padaku.

"Kau tidak berubah, Sasuke-_kun_."

Eh?

"Tetap tidak mengeluarkan kalimat apapun tentang kejadian yang ada di sekitarmu. Semua orang yang ada di sekitarmu itu butuh penjelasan darimu. Apakah kau sedang marah, sedih, atau senang."

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Sama saat waktu aku meminta putus padamu… di saat aku ingin mendengar sesuatu dari mulutmu, Kalimat yang kudengar malah kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ingin kudengar."

Aku bingung harus berkata apa, aku tidak mempunyai pengalaman tentang hal ini. Aku kehilangan kata-kata sejak ibuku meninggal, apalagi terhadap wanita. Ditambah yang ada di hadapanku ini adalah wanita yang membawaku dari keterpurukan saat meninggalnya ibuku.

"Cobalah untuk lebih meng-ekspresikan perasaanmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Itulah kalimat yang Sakura ucapkan sebelum dia masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aahh~ aku benar-benar tidak becus. Kenapa aku tidak bisa membalas semua kata-katanya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membawanya kembali ke dalam pelukanku? Aku sangat merindukan saat-saat kebersamaan seperti dulu. Saat dia memarahiku ketika aku terlambat janjian untuk kencan, saat dia mengatur pola makanku, saat aku menjemputnya setiap pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Sekarang Sakura mengalami hal itu bersama laki-laki lain.

Haruskah aku diam saja? Atau harus kurebut kembali apa yang harusnya jadi milikku?

Aku ingat, waktu kecil ketika Itachi merebut mainanku. Aku hanya bisa mengalah dan melihat Itachi memainkan mainanku sesuka hatinya. Kemudian aku baru bisa memainkannya ketika Itachi sudah merasa bosan dengan mainan itu dan mencampakannya. Aku tidak mau Sakura mendapat peran yang sama seperti mainan itu.

Aku…

Akan merebutnya kembali sebelum Sakura di campakkan oleh laki-laki itu!

.

.

Saat festival sekolah tiba.

"_Teme_! _Teme_! Takoyaki ini enak sekali, aku tidak bohong!" ujar Naruto sambil menyodorkan makanan yang berbentuk bulat padaku.

"Tidak mau."

"Kau ini kenapa sih, aku ajak kerumah hantu tidak mau, makan tidak mau, minum juga tidak mau. Lama-lama kucium kau."

Saat itulah aku memberikan _death glare_ pada Naruto. Sedangkan dia hanya cengengesan sambil merangkul pundakku. Sesaat aku mengingat sesuatu.

"Ah, ini," aku merogoh saku celanaku dan memberikannya pada Naruto,"tiket masuk café kelas sebelah. Katanya Hyuuga menyukaimu."

"HEEE?! Hi-Hinata-_chan_?! Ayo _Teme _kita kesanaa!"

Saat Naruto menarikku, aku melihat Sakura yang sedang memakai kostum pelayan model _China _berbicara pada sosok laki-laki yang bisa kutebak namanya adalah, Sai.

"Nanti aku mampir lagi ya, aku masih ada urusan."

"Iya, sampai nanti, Sai."

Saat laki-laki itu pergi, barulah Naruto kembali menarikku. Untuk Naruto sedikit pintar untuk tidak mendekati kelas Sakura saat mereka berdua sedang berbicara.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun!_ Naruto. Kalian dataang!" seru Sakura dengan ekspresi yang bisa kukatakan… gembira? Apa karena diriku?

"Hinata pasti senang sekali melihatmu."

Ah, ternyata gembira untuk temannya.

"Hehehehe, kelas kalian bagus sekali dekorasinya," ucap Naruto.

"Shikamaru dan Ino yang membuatnya, mereka memang pasangan pecinta _design interior_."

Aku melihat Sakura yang memakai baju pelayan itu dengan tatapan… tidak suka. Itu terlalu pendek! Langsung saja kubuka jas-ku dan kulingkarkan di pinggangnya. Tindakanku benar-benar membuat Sakura dan Naruto bingung, bahkan diriku sendiri bingung.

"Ehm… Sasuke-_kun_?"

"_Teme_…?"

"Hn?" tanpa sadar, aku sudah mengikatkan lengan jas-ku pada pinggang Sakura, dengan berusaha menutup wajahku yang menahan malu aku berusaha untuk mengutarakan perasaanku, "Supaa tidak kedinginan."

Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku! Maksudku adalah kostum-mu itu terlalu pendek! Nanti dilihat laki-laki lain mereka bisa berpikiran yang aneh-aneh padamu!

Saat Naruto melangkahkan kaki ke meja kosong, aku tidak mendengar adanya langkah yang mengikuti kami. Ketika aku menoleh, aku melihat ekspresi Sakura yang kini berubah menjadi… sedih?

"Sakura…?" panggilku dengan nada yang cukup pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Tolong jangan buat perasaanku bimbang dengan tingkahmu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Apa maksudmu? Bimbang? Aku tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Sikapmu membuatku salah paham~" ujarnya sambil menekan nadanya, "Jangan bersikap seolah kau peduli padaku kalau pada kenyataannya kau cuek~"

"Sakura… aku…"

"Aku sudah punya Sai, tolong biarkan aku menjalani hubungan ini dengan normal~"

Seluruh mata tertuju pada kami. Melihat Sakura yang kini menahan tangisnya membuatku sangat bingung. Tidak mau, aku tidak mau orang-orang melihatnya menangis. Akhirnya aku melakukan tindakan.. entah bisa dibilang jenius atau tolol. Yang jelas… kini aku mendengar suara terkejut dan seruan dari orang-orang sekitar.

Aku…

Memeluknya.

"_Go, Temeee_!"

"Aku… aku…" ayo! Katakan sesuatu! "Aku masih-"

"Sakura?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba datang membuatku menghentikan apa yang ingin kuucapkan. Terlebih lagi… Sakura mendorongku.

"S-Sai! A-ada apa?"

Sakit… entah kenapa dadaku sakit begitu Sakura melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ada apa? Pertanyaan itu kulontarkan padamu, ada apa ini?"

"I-Ini salah paham, Sai… tadi aku kemasukan debu dan Sasuke-_kun _mencoba untuk menghalangiku agar yang lain tidak melihatku menangis karena perih, jadi-"

"Lalu ini apa?"

Aku lihat… Sai, memegang jas yang kulilitkan di pinggang Sakura.

"I-Ini…"

Ayo Sasuke, tunjukan pada Sakura… kali ini kau benar-benar berubah. Kau… benar-benar bisa merebutnya kembali.

"Aku yang mengikatnya," ucapku dengan suara lantang.

Aku bisa melihat Sakura yang menoleh padaku dengan tatapan bingung dan terkejut.

"Aku tidak ingin laki-laki lain melihatnya memakai kostum yang sangat minim, jadi aku menutupinya, apa salah?"

"Dan siapa kau bagi dia?" tanya Sai dengan ekspresi datar.

"Aku…"

Dari ekspresi wajah Sakura, aku bisa jamin bahwa dia tidak menceritakan tentang hubungan kami dulu pada Sai. Haruskan kubongkar semua?

"Aku hanya orang yang bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya," akhirnya dengan bodoh aku menjawab itu.

"Harusnya kau tahu diri, wanita yang kau suka ini sudah mempunyai kekasih," ujar Sai yang melepaskan jas-ku kemudian melemparkannya padaku. Dengan ringan dia berhasil membawa Sakura pergi dari hadapanku. Apakah aku harus kehilangan dia lagi? Dan… inikah rasanya tidak dipertahankan? Melihat Sakura hanya diam dan menurut ketika Sai membawanya. Membuatku mengingat akan dulu saat Sakura meminta putus… dan aku menyetujuinya.

"Kenapa kalian bisa putus?" tanya Sai pada Sakura, aku masih bisa mendengar percakapan mereka yang masih berjalan di dekat sini.

"Itu… karena Sasuke-kun tidak menjelaskan apa-apa saat aku memergokinya memeluk Karin di halaman belakang saat kami SMP, sampai Karin meminta maaf padaku sendiri, saat itu ternyata Karin meminjam pundak Sasuke untuk menangis karena bertengkar dengan Suigetsu. Tapi terlambat, aku terlanjur salah paham dan meminta putus dengan Sasuke-_kun_… dan Sasuke-_kun _menyetujuinya, jadi-"

"Apa kau masih mencintainya?"

Aku terdiam.

Sakura terdiam.

Sai pun dia menunggu jawaban.

Kulangkahkan kaki-ku dan berlari ke arah mereka. Begitu dekat, ku genggam tangan Sakura yang sedang tidak memegang apa-apa.

"Café…" ucapku sambil mengatur nafas, "Café kelasmu membutuhkanmu."

Sakura hanya menatapku dengan tatapan pilu, dia tahu… Sakura bisa membaca pikiranku, bahwa bukan itulah yang ingin kukatakan.

"Tidak… bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan… aku… akulah yang membutuhkanmu."

Mendengar pengakuanku, Sakura menangis dan melepas genggaman Sai, namun Sakura masih diam di tempat.

"Kau bohong kan? Saat kau bilang kau bahagia," ucapku pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk. Tangisannya makin kencang.

Aku melihat Sai menatap Sakura kemudian menatapku. Begitu selama beberapa saat akirnya Sai menghela nafas dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura. Namun sebelum itu, Sai menepuk kepala Sakura, "Jangan sampai berpisah lagi."

Sakura menatapku…

Kali ini tatapannya memohon seolah akulah yang harus mengawali semua ini lagi.

Aku tersenyum dan menghampirinya. Menghapus air matanya dan tiba-tiba menciumnya. Ketika ciuman kami terlepas…

"Maukah sekali lagi kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sakura mengangguk dan memelukku, "Ya, aku mau."

* * *

**A/N : hanya cerita ringan yang aku bikin iseng-iseng karena tidak bisa tidur =3=**

**yang menunggu Lover Eternal, mana suaranyaaaaaaa *dangdut kali***

**XD**

**okeeee, saatnya membuat Lover Eternal chapter 10.**

**sampai berjumpa di Lover Eternal guy's**

**with love**

**V3Yagami**


End file.
